


Send in the Clown

by Strawberi_beri



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clowns, Fluff, Light Romance, M/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life, dejun has coulrophobia, fast paced, like hendery curses twice how scary, winwin's mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberi_beri/pseuds/Strawberi_beri
Summary: Dejun is just trying to have a normal vacation, but his cousin Xuxi had insisted on visiting the local carnival. Of course Dejun didn't take into account that he and his cousin might get separated. What follows might be the most traumatic two hours of his life. Not because he might need to file a missing person's report, oh no, it's the clown that's adamant about helping him.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, XiaoDery - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Send in the Clown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! This is my first real story in a while and also my first time posting on this site! I've read enough works on here though, to get a good enough grasp on how it all works. Sorry if the humor is lackluster, it's never really been my strongest point but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Also, I have no clue the difference between a carnival and a circus, so those of you who do know sorry about the mix-up!

It’s a humid, summer day, in Taiwan. The cicadas are buzzing—probably the only thing they contribute to society—at least that’s what Dejun thinks as he actively tries to fight against the crowd of bodies pushing against him. Right now he can only hear the sound of ambient conversations around him, and his labored breaths under the hot sun. Ahead of him is his tree of a cousin, Xuxi, who is actively scouting what game booth to hit up next. The brunette lets out a gleeful ‘a-ha’ as he stops in his tracks. Dejun’s too busy apologizing to a person he ran into to notice Xuxi’s abrupt stop. Well, they ran into him technically, but he’s too polite to point it at. Curse his good upbringing and social anxiety. So, as he starts to walk again, he bumps into his cousin’s back. “Ugh, Xuxi, warn me next time before you stop,” Dejun complains as he starts fanning himself with his hands. Why did he even wear a hat if it wasn’t going to cool him off from the sun? God, what he wouldn’t give to just materialize at home right now where the AC is.

“Sorry,” Xuxi says in a way that indicates he’s absolutely not sorry. Dejun rolls his eyes and cocks one eyebrow as the giant points to a McDonalds color-themed game booth. Why are red and yellow such a popular pairing? As the duo walk up to it, Dejun notices two things other than the tacky red (or is it yellow) stripes. 1) It’s a gun shooting game and 2) The targets are clowns. Ugly, hideous clowns with the giant red wigs; their mouths open in an ‘o’ as if getting shot was the last thing they thought about on their to-do list. “Ummm,” Dejun quietly takes a step back as Xuxi places some a few game tickets on the counter.

His cousin just laughs—gentle giant my ass Dejun thinks—obviously at his soured expression. “They’re not real Junnie, look, I’ll beat them up for you,” Xuxi finishes with a wink directed his way.

It’s not that Dejun wants all clowns to die; he realizes they’re people under all that terrifying make-up, but he can’t help but feel some satisfaction when his cousin knocks the targets down with a shot of water. The happiness was short lived though as it becomes glaringly obvious a few seconds in that Xuxi wasn’t the best aim. In fact, Dejun is certain a kid could’ve bested the young adult. The employee behind the counter seems to be just as amused if the large smile is anything to go by. That, or the employee genuinely enjoys working at the carnival. What kind of person would enjoy just standing in the heat though and ripping people off?

Psychos.

“There, there, you big baby,” Dejun sighs as he pats Xuxi’s back, “maybe we should call it here? My phones about to die and I feel gross and sweaty.” Just to drive home his point, Dejun wipes his sweat slick hand against Xuxi’s bare arms. The grossed out face the older gives back is only slightly more satisfying than the headlock Dejun’s put into.

“Ugh, gross! You smell like B.O.” Damn him and his working out, Dejun thinks as he uselessly tries to pry off his cousins vice grip.

Despite all the chatter around them, Xuxi’s laugh is loud enough to fill the entire area. It also might be because Dejun is pressed right against the idiot’s ribcage.

“C’mon Dejun!” Xuxi let’s younger go with a pout, “The main even will be in two hours! I hear they have a lion tamer and everything! We can’t just leave,” he finishes with a pleading gaze. Which nope, nu-uh, the puppy dog eyes aren’t going to work on Dejun this time. No sirree. If he can’t see it he won’t’ cave in. “Dejuuuuuun,” Xuxi pleads again, stretching out his name in an insufferably adorable way. Dejun cracks one eye. Oh god, “Fine,” he shouts, throwing his arms up in defeat.

“Yay! You won’t regret it! Besides, even if we went to the house right now, it would take at least an hour and then we’d just have to turn right back because I am not missing the lion Tamer.”

“You do know that they really don’t have a lion tamer, right?" Dejun's voice raises in disbelief, head cocked to the side as he stares at an increasingly fidgety Xuxi. "It’s important for me to know you know that.”

And so the duo begin their trek around the carnival once more. Dejun pulls out his phone again and frowns when he sees the percentage down another number. “Jeez, if I knew you’d drag me out for so long I would’ve charged my phone all the way.”

Xuxi makes a noncommittal noise. “ You need to stop looking at your phone anyway. You’re always on it! You need to live in the moment,” he finishes. Dejun could almost imagine the intense stare on his counsin’s face—the one that always appeared when the giant was on one of his ‘philosophical’ tirades. Which yeah, yeah, maybe Dejun has a phone addiction but damn, there’s no need to call him out for it. “What are you, my mother,” he grouses in response. “And I’ve been living in the moment for an hour now! I have the gross sweat stains to prove it.”

“Dude, gross.”

“Says the big guy who just had me in a headlock under his sweaty armpits. Whatever. Besides, I’m just worried that we might get separated. Remember that episode at Disney World?” Before Xuxi can respond, Dejun stares him down pointedly, “And don’t say we won’t get lost. This carnival may not be Disney World huge, but it’s still pretty big and it’s gotten even more crowded since we came!”

Xuxi laughs as he nudges the smaller a little too hard. “C’mon, Jun, you act as if I get lost all the time. Disney was just a one time thing.” The taller schools his features as he stares into Dejun’s eyes. “Trust me when I say we won’t get lost.”

“Gosh, fine!”

00:38:00

“God, I knew it, I knew this would happen,” Dejun murmurs as his feet frantically take him from booth-to-booth. “Goddamit, Xuxi, I told you,” he screams in accented English, garnering a few stares from strangers unfortunate enough to be standing close.

There he was, just standing in line to get an overpriced drink and snacks, he had told his idiot of a cousin to sit at a table and reserve a seat for him, and when Dejun got back—arms filled with food and drinks—he saw an empty chair and no giant baby in sight. So, of course the logical thing Dejun does is sit and eat. What? He can’t start frantically running around on an empty stomach and he needs at least half an hour to internally scream.

Dejun asks another group of strangers if they happened to spot his cousin. It’s not really hard to miss him, all Dejun really has to say is a handsome giant (Dejun knows his cousin is a looker but he rather not inflate the guy’s ego more than necessary, and preferably out of earshot) and most people will know who he’s talking about. But it might as well be like Xuxi vanished into thin air because none of the people he’s asked have seen anyone remotely giant with idol good Looks.

Fan-fricken-tastic.

Dejun takes off his bucket hat and screams into it.

00:55:00

To say that Dejun is getting hysteric would be an overstatement. He’s just a little high-strung is all. Ever since the aptly named ‘Disney World Incident’ his tolerance for being in large crowds decreased greatly. To non-existent. He was only okay if Xuxi—or anyone he’s comfortable around—was with him in large crowds but since his cousin is missing and everywhere Dejun turns there are clowns interacting with kids, he’s barely functioning. He keeps his head down when he passes a particularly exuberant clown creating a horrendous balloon animal.

“I swear to God, when I get my hands on him, I’m going to murder him myself,” Dejun hisses as he tries to find a less crowded spot to take a breather. Luckily, he finds one and he’s about to sit—contemplating if he should try to climb on top of a table to get a better view—before the distinct noise of rubber squeaks distract him. Dejun feels a tap on his shoulder, feeling his hairs raise as he turns around, he almost shrieks.

Right in front of him is a clown. A sad-faced clown with a giant heap of red hair on top of his head. Dejun quickly adverts his eyes and stares down at the comically sized red shoes. “Hi there,” the voice comes out surprisingly mellow, unlike the demonic shrieking Dejun had expected, “I saw you looking kind of freaked out. Are you okay?”

Dejun nods his head, still refusing to make eye-contact.

“Umm,” the clowns feet shuffle a little, “are you here with anyone? You seem kind of lost.” Another nod.

“Wait, is that a yes to you being here with someone or being lost.”

Dejun makes another slow nod, trying very hard not to throw-up, or obsess about how people walk with those clown shoes on. Is there extra room? Is it filled? How big is this guy’s feet really? Oh god, what if he has giant feet inside of them? Dejun feels himself sweating bullets as his breathing becomes more labored. Okay, think of something other than clown feet. Think of something other than clown feet! “Oh god, clown feet!” Dejun wails as he snaps his head up. It doesn’t help that he physically and mentally feels smaller next to the clown. The clown’s eyes are just as wide as his, mouth parted slightly making the large painted frown even weirder.

“C-Clown feet?” Dejun doesn’t respond, maybe if he doesn’t move the creature will go away.

“Here, you don’t look to hot. You not a citizen? A lot of visitors can’t handle the humidity,” the clown with a deep voice prattles on as he takes a colorful handkerchief from his pocket. Dejun gulps as he watches the white gloved hand offer it to him. Slowly, he grips his shaky fingers around it and starts to pull, and pull, and pull. Why does it keep coming? What unnatural sorcery is this! “Get away from me,” Dejun shrieks as he runs away from monster. That’s it, he’s leaving! He’ll file a police report for Xuxi and never look back. As long as he can escape this hell, Dejun doesn’t care.

01:03:00

Dejun goes to the only place he knows he can get his shit together—the public restroom. He hurriedly passes the urinals, almost knocking into a man washing his hands, and makes way to an empty stall and locks himself inside. Oh, how this brings him back to his public breakdown episodes during his last year of high-school. Fun times. He should probably look into seeing a therapist later—not for the clown thing—although maybe for the clown thing.

“Okay, Dejun, think, you can handle this. What would Xuxi do?” Probably not be hiding in a bathroom stall, his brain supplies unhelpfully. As cramped and gross as it is, Dejun’s just grateful there’s no other guy in here taking a piss right now. “Okay, maybe next time don’t run away and hide in a place that smells like shit. Dually noted.” Just as Dejun’s about to unlock the stall, he hears the clown’s voice again. It’s a lot less jolly sounding; almost colored with concern but Dejun steels his resolve. This is just like clowns, lure people into a false sense of security before they kill their victim.

He’s seen both movies of ‘IT’! He’s just happy that it’s also not storming or nighttime outside. Dejun holds his breath as he backs away from the stall door. The only good thing about clown shoes is that they’re easy to spot.

“Hey dude!” The clown bangs on the door. “I know you’re in there, a guy saw you screaming as you ran in!” The door prattles again at the incessant knocking.

Okay Dejun, you can do this. Clowns are just people and not monsters. Just calmly tell the man to go away. “F-Fuck off, you creepy clown!” A tad bit strong in language but he mentally pats himself on the back all the same. The clown, however; isn’t too thrilled as he hears a deep exhale of air from the other side but the clown feet refuse to move. Maybe a different approach would work? “I’m trying to poop, leave me alone!”

“No you're not or it'd smell like it,” the clown grouses, “I just wanted to see if you’re okay for crying out loud. You act like I’m going to bite your head off!”

“For all I know you might, sad clown,” Dejun shouts as he stomps a foot. “Shouldn’t you be luring children into the woods and eating their souls! Or making balloon animals out of intestines!”

“Jesus! I’m not some monster you know.” The clown has the gall to sound offended. Hah! Like Dejun’s going to pity the weirdo who is obviously stalking him. Probably so he can kill him and perform some ritual sacrifice. “God, I’ve never met anyone who’s hated a clown so much before. Like, yeah, I get it I look like a creep-o with the makeup and stuff but I’ve never hurt anyone before! Scouts honor.” If Dejun could see the man, he imagines the clown crossing his fingers behind his back like the lying piece of sh-

“Look, I’m a lot more handsome out of the clown get-up! Trust me, I don’t like this job anymore than you like looking at me!”

“Just what a clown who’s trying to lure me out to kill me would say!”

“I’m not going to kill you!”

Dejun shouts, half in frustration and half in hopes that someone will come to his rescue and save him from this nightmare. “You’re just like that serial killer clown from America! I saw the documentary; you would totally kill me!”

“Are you saying I’m a John Wayne Gacy!”

“A-ha!” Dejun shouts victoriously. “So you know his name! That’s just further evidence that you’re a killer.”

The clown groans and stomps both of his obnoxiously red shoes. “Of course, he was a notorious killer! I saw the documentary too!” Mr. Bozo huffs but much to Dejun’s disappointment the clown makes no motion to leave from the front of the stall. After a few awkward seconds of him just staring at the stall door, Dejun thinks that maybe hiding in a confined space with just one exit wasn’t the brightest move on his part. His frown deepens further when he notices a furry, red and (what is hopefully) a wig fall onto the ground. “Okay,” the clown starts with a much calmer tone, “let’s start over. I’m not a monster, my name is Guanheng, and I only followed because I for sure thought you’d pass out from how pale you looked.”

Dejun reluctantly makes a small hum. He understands that the clown, Guanheng, is a person but god the clown get-up. He suppresses a shiver. “I’m hoping the lack of wig will help you with your phobia, but I really can’t take off the make-up,” Guanheng’s voice floats through the door. “I just want to apologize. Didn’t think I’d freak you out so much.”

“N-No, it’s not your fault. I’m just being really stupid. Sorry I accused you of being a serial killer. My name is Xiao Dejun.”

“Dejun, that’s a nice name, mind if I call you Xiaojun, or is that too forward” Guanheng comments, voice lighter. Dejun can practically hear the smile radiating from it. “Are you lost, Dejun?”

Oh, right. “Well, yes and no? I lost my cousin and I freak out around crowds and c-clowns. There’s just so many and...” Dejun trails off softly as he begins to really take in his surroundings. Huh, why are there so many couple initials carved onto the walls? Who would think that’s romantic. “So yeah, umm, if you could help me find him maybe? I’d really appreciate it.” Unlocking the bathroom door, albeit with shaky hands—Dejun slowly inches his way out as Guanheng steps back to make room.

“Well, luckily for you Dejun, I know just the people to help!”

01:21:00

“Great! Thanks Winwin,” Guanheng sings as he gives a hug to a very reluctant clown. Dejun thinks the sad face painted on Winwin fits. When Guanheng said he knew just the people, Dejun hoped it meant some sort of carnival security. However, after being dragged to the first clown they came across, the shorter was sadly mistaken. Dejun thumbs the cotton handkerchief in his hand with a frown, using the stage prop as a sort of leash so that he doesn’t have to walk too close to Guanheng. The guy might not kill him—for now—but he’s not about to walk shoulder-to-shoulder with the guy.

“What’s that frown for?” Guanheng’s voice breaks the silence, “I told you we don’t have surveillance at a carnival. Besides, how old is your cousin?”

“Twenty-one,” Dejun supplies sulkily.

“He’s an adult then, I’m sure he’s fine. And from the description, I doubt anyone would try to kidnap a giant.” Guanheng jokes and then, after a beat, “Although compared to you, I’m sure everyone’s a giant.”

A mix between a huff and a growl escapes Dejun’s pursed lips as he scurries behind Guanheng and pinches the clown’s side. The yelp that follows is enough for him to let out a light chuckle. It’s probably the first, and last, time a clown will ever get a laugh out of him. “Geez, for someone so tiny you sure are violent,” Guanheng comments with a frown (hey, it matches his makeup!) as he rubs his side. The duo keep a steady pace on as they jump from small booth to small booth. Occasionally, the clown will stop to converse with the other carnival goers and tell jokes to tiny children. Just as Dejun’s ready to call in for a break, his throat feeling drier than a desert, a rowdy group of teens come up.

Dejun breaks eye-contact from the ground to inspect the group, head cocked curiously as he watches who he presumes is their leader walk in front of Guanheng. The teen is just a bit shorter than the clown, but there’s a way the boy holds himself that reminds Dejun of bullies past. “Hey, clown,” the guy smirks, “what are you, some lap dog?”

Dejun immediately lets go of the long handkerchief, suddenly very aware of how close they are to him as well. He slowly walks behind Guanheng, mindful of keeping some sort of social bubble, trying to look as small and inconspicuous as possible. He’s dealt with bullies before, and Xuxi was always there to protect him, but he’s at a loss of what to do when he isn’t the one being targeted.

“Why don’t you make me a balloon animal, loser,” the kid smirks as he pushes Guanheng backwards. Dejun bites his lip as he watches the man stumble; the clowns eyes focus on the dirt ground. Is he really going to just stand by and watch as these kids bully probably the nicest clown Dejun’s ever met? Well, technically, he’s only met a handful of clowns but Guanheng hasn’t invoked sheer terror in him in the past twenty minutes so. Dejun steps in front of Guanheng and holds out his hand, eyes darting to the large pocket on the clown’s shirt.

“Ooh, is your boyfriend gonna make one for me,” the boy mocks.

Hurriedly snatching the balloon from Guanheng’s hand, Dejun blows into it. The pink balloon takes shape as, well, a long hotdog. Or a penis if Xuxi was here because ‘ha-ha it’s long and phallic shaped’. Turning back to face the group of punks, Dejun practically shoves the balloon into the leader’s face. The kid automatically grasps it, mouth turned down as confusion was clearly written on all their faces.

“Here you go kid, it’s a dick, now go and eff yourself,” Dejun says as sweetly as he can, clasping Guanheng’s gloved hand in his own as the duo quickly run off. As they keep running for a few seconds, the sound of the punk’s obvious anger fading, Dejun decides that Guanheng has a very nice laugh for a clown. The two finally stop to catch their breaths and as their eyes meet again Dejun can’t help but burst out in a fit of giggles.

01:33:00

“Hey, umm, thanks for, ya’ know. What you did back there,” Guanheng says for what has to be the hundredth time. And sure, maybe Dejun liked hearing it the first thirty times but it gets really old after the fifty-third apology. Like, super old.

Dejun flicks a piece of popcorn at the clown’s too serious face. “Stop frowning, smiling suits you more. Besides, no thanks needed. I’m just awesome like that. Also, I partially have you to thank. I faced my fears today so there’s nothing to stop me now,” Dejun finishes with a large grin that Guanheng returns. Sure, he can look the clown in the eyes now (which one had a pretty pink heart painted over it) but he refuses to look at Guanheng for too long. “Don’t get any ideas though, I still wouldn’t follow you to a second location.”

Guanheng just rolls his eyes but the smile is still plastered on. “Fair enough. Honestly, I’m terrified of frogs so if the roles were revered and you were in a frog costume I’d freak out a little too.” Guanheng takes a sip of his lemonade, lips smacking before a smirk slides across his face. “Although, you’d make a really cute frog.”

“Oh god, I think I’ve had this nightmare before,” Dejun rolls his eyes, “a clown flirting with me. Call the paramedics, I might die.”

“Hey,” Guanheng grins as he leans onto the metal table, chin propped up in one hand as long, black locks of hair fall in front of his eyes. “Just, like, an hour ago it really looked like you were about to die! Don’t laugh, I was super freaked out!”

Dejun tries to suppress another smile, something he’s been doing a lot in the past ten minutes, but fails miserably as he flicks another piece of popcorn into Guanheng’s face. “Oh hush, you’re not scary to me anymore.” It's not the worst lie Dejun's ever told, nor is it completely a lie he thinks quietly to himself.

"Why didn't you protect yourself?"

"I'm pretty sure punching a kid would get me charged considering I'm an adult," Guanheng jokes, throwing a piece of popcorn at Dejun's head and missing horribly.

"Well, for what it's worth I wouldn't arrest you."

01:41:00

“So, what brings you to the carnival?”

“That sounds like a really lame pick-up line,” Dejun says with a lopsided grin. “Well, trust me it wasn’t my idea—clowns and all that jazz. But my cousin insisted it would be fun. So here I am, sweating buckets like I just came out to my family. Aaand,” he drawls out, lazily plucking a fry from Guanheng’s plate, “without a giant stuffed animal to show for.”

Guanheng hums, frown gracing his face as his eyes squint. Dejun isn’t sure if It's from the sun or the intense thinking the man’s doing. “So, umm, you’re gay?” Guanheng says slowly, voice barely above a whisper as if to make sure noone else can hear. Which is fair, Dejun thinks. He doubts there are that many gay people just stating their orientation out in public. And, whille he likes to think the best in people, he's not an idiot enough to know that homophobes still exist. Unfortunately.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Guanheng quickly takes the awkward pause as Dejun being upset.

“It’s fine! Really. It’s not really a big deal where I’m from, London. Thankfully my parents were super supportive, but umm—yes. I am gay, does it bother you.”

“No! No, I’m super fine with that. In fact I uh, I am too. That is,” Guanheng visibly struggles to find the words but Dejun just shakes his head with a soft smile. “Sorry, this is the first time I’ve said this to anyone who wasn’t a current love interest. I’m gay too.” The clown finally admits and if Dejun didn’t know better it sounded like a confession of interest; a slight hopeful tone.

“Okay, please say something before I literally burst into flames.”

Dejun chuckles.

“Well, sir clown, I’m happy you feel comfortable enough for sharing that. It’s very brave of you.”

01:48:00

After catching a break, Dejun and Guanheng resume their search, this time loitering around some of the rides to see if maybe Xuxi was waiting in line. Short story, he wasn't. Guanheng even suggests to search the carnival’s house of mirrors. Alone, obviously, because Dejun might trust Guanheng a little more he’s still not going inside a cramped building with him. Plus, all those distorted mirrors making the clown make-up even scarier, no thanks--even if he does have a cute heart over his eye.

“Damn, I think that’s all the attractions here,” Guanheng mutters as he comes back out. Dejun tries not to look dejected but god, he doesn’t want to be the one to tell his aunt that her son has gone missing.

“This is just like Disney World all over again!” Upon Guanheng’s confused face, Dejun elaborates, “We went on vacation to Disney World together when I was, like, eight and Xuxi was nine. I wanted something to eat so Xuxi went with me to one of the stalls so I could get a corn dog. A super overpriced one by the way, the real Disney magic is how they manage persuading parents into spending so much.” Guanheng looks on amused as Dejun feels his face heat up. He chalks it up to the hot noon sun, though. “So I’m waiting in line and Xuxi is beside me. At least I think he is, but then I turn to him and he’s gone! Our parents aren’t far away but my kid brain thought going to them would get me in trouble. So what do I do?”

“You run off looking for him,” Guanheng supplies with a small chuckle at the glare he receives. “Sorry, was I not supposed to answer?”

Despite knowing the clown isn’t sorry at all, Dejun continues. “Long story short. I get lost too, our parents were super freaked out and the Disney security hadd to scoop us up to where are parents are. Turns out Xuxi wasn’t even that far. He was just sitting in the shade so I didn’t notice him.” Finally taking in a deep breath, Dejun takes a chance to stare at the clown’s face underneath the brim of his hat. Guanheng has a giant smile on his stupid clown features. “Baby-you must’ve been adorable,” the clown finally coos.

Which, okay, Dejun is still very much freaked out because ‘clown flirting’ but he somehow manages not to kick the idiot in his shins. Darn tall people not being in face-punching distance.

01:50:55

“Oh hey,” Guanheng announces as he seems to fiddle with something in his clown pocket. The opposite side of the unnecessarily long handkerchief; Dejun shivers. Who needs a handkerchief that long? “I have my phone on me!”

Even though the clown is taller, Dejun has no problem smacking the guy right on his chest. He relishes in the pained way the clown rubs his shirt, a pout finally to match the painted-on frown. “Okay, sorry for being forgetful. Is that a crime.” Dejun gladly ignores the mumbled complaints as Guanheng drops his phone into his awaiting hands. Turning it on, he squints at the battery life. Better than zero. Dejun diligently types into the keypad a familiar number as he leans against the House of Mirrors, one arm hugging his torso as he waits.

“Hopefully your cousin’s phone isn’t dead,” Guanheng jokes. This time Dejun hits the other side of the idiot’s chest.

01:51:00

“Oh,” Dejun perks his head up, startling a much too close Guanheng. The shorter pointedly ignores the way the other is leaning towards him, one hand laid flat against the building as he boxes Dejun in. “I think I hear his ringtone. Thank god he turns it on loud.” He darts his head around, making sure to keep the phone pressed against his cheek as if it would help him to hear it better. It’s faint, but considering there isn’t any other music around playing it’s not a hard melody to miss.

“What’s the ringtone?”

“’Regular’ by-”

“NCT?” Dejun nods in slight surprise. “What? Clowns can’t have good taste?”

01:51:08

“I think it’s getting closer.”

“I think so to...but where?”

“Wait, do you hear something else?”

“No, you’re blocking my view, clown.”

“It sounds like-”

01:51:10

“Oh, it went to voicemail. Wait,” Dejun cocks his head to the side as he stares at an equally confused Guanheng, “I hear it too. Almost like-”

“Screaming,” the clown finishes with a grimace. “It doesn’t sound like a kid though.”

As the screaming gets louder, Dejun turns to his right—oh wait isn’t that, “Dejuuuun!” Xuxi screams as he, for some unknown reason, races towards him. Dejun is about to bring his hand up in a wave, but he quickly screams as his cousin barrels into Guanheng, knocking the clown down the ground.

“What the fuck!” Guanheng curses as the taller brunette wrestles him to the ground. Dejun flinches at the ‘thud’, dirt flying up from the minor tousle as he tries to pry his cousin off of the clown. When Dejun finally manages to separate the two, Guanheng gives out a huff as he brushes himself off and kicks lamely at Xuxi’s direction. “I could’ve handled it.” Dejun almost—he cannot stress ‘almost’ enough—wants to comment about how the clown looks kind of cute pouting pathetically. As he takes in his surroundings, he finally realizes a group of carnival goers start to disperse from the grouping around them. Jeez, can't people mind their own business, he thinks with a small huff.

“Dejun! Where have you been! I looked everywhere for you.”

“Everywhere,” he responds with a quirked brow.”

“O-okay, I might have went on every ride here first. But then I looked for you, I swear. I really thought the ferris wheel would help me spot you though...” Xuxi crumbles without much effort, a trait he dearly loves his cousin for. Dejun pats the giants arm reassuringly. “But then I saw this clown corner you and I thought he was hassling you so-” the brunette rubs the back of his head coyly. “I might’ve gone overboard though.”

“Tch, that’s an understatement,” Guanheng grumbles as he finally slides besides Dejun. “I’m Guanheng, the clown, and also I was helping Dejun here find you. And, wow! He wasn’t kidding when he said you’re tall.”

“Guanheng the clown, thanks for taking care of Dejun.” After a moment, a smirk slides across his cousin’s face. “And face his fear of clowns.”

“No problem, I’m much more handsome under the makeup though,” Guanheng chirps back, smiling down at Dejun. God, he hates clowns.

01:53:00

“Oh, the shows about to start soon. I should make my way over.” As Guanheng pockets his phone, he starts walking towards the bigtop before he spins on his heels and stares at Dejun. “Are you guys coming?”

“Definitely, man!” Before Dejun can weasel his way out—not that he would try too hard—this time, Xuxi grabs his arm as he drags the smaller to the main event. “You guys have lion tamers, right?”

“Dude, that’s hella illegal.” Dejun rolls his eyes as he bites back a ‘told you so’ as his pats the brunette’s back. “We got a fire-breather and sword-swallower though if that helps.”

02:10:00

“Sooo, clown boy, huh” Xuxi sings as he practically bounces in his seat.

“Don’t even say anything.”

“Did you want to wait after the show to thank him?”

“I mean, it’s only the polite thing to do, plus you never really apologized for tackling the poor guy.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to be a good cousin!”

“Shh, the ringmaster is talking.”

03:10:00

Dejun fidgets outside the bigtop entrance, rocking back-and-forth on his heels as he waits for Guanheng. Xuxi is doing a much better job of just, well, chilling. His arms crossed as he scrolls through his phone. God, even doing the simplest of things he looks like a model. Dejun huffs as he cranes his neck among the crowd still spilling their way outside. After an eternity—Xuxi helpfully provides it’s only been three minutes—Guanheng's face finally pops up in the dwindling crowd. With his makeup off the man is actually quite the looker, not that Dejun would ever admit it to his face. A nice chiseled jawline, bright, round eyes and flawless skin. The only reason he’s even able to know it’s Guanheng is the sole fact that he’s taller than the rest of the clown entourage.

“Guanheng,” Xuxi shouts before Dejun can, his long arms waving wildly. Dejun watches as Guanheng bows to the other clowns before jogging his way over to them. “Great performance, man. Didn’t think that pie to the face would actually make me laugh.”

“You’ve laughed at less,” Dejun deadpans, “but that was a good performance. Nice job, although I think the trapeze artists were my favourite.”

Guanheng rolls his eyes before playfully nudging the shorter, “You and everyone else,” he supplies mirthfully. “I’m glad you guys stayed enjoyed it, and I was hoping you’d wait for me,” Guanheng says quickly as he fishes something out of his clown costume. Dejun blinks in surprise as a long-stemmed, sunflower gets shoved underneath his nose. “Oh, um, thank you.”

“I-It’s plastic, of course. It’s just a prop I stole back there they have so many. And I don’t know what kind of flower you like but sunflowers are pretty and bright just like you. And originally, I wanted to give you a balloon flower when I first saw you but then, yeah.” Guanheng says in one breath, amazingly. Dejun just knows he’s grinning like an idiot and if Guanheng were still in clown make-up he might not be, but he’d like to think he would at least crack a smile. “It’s won’t spray water at you like that guy in the audience, I swear.”

“Well, I wasn’t worried until now,” Dejun retorts with a laugh, “but thank you Guanheng.” The clown’s cheeks color at the use of his name. Dejun wants to compare it to a pretty rose but then stops because he’s not that whipped—yet.

Xuxi coughs reminding them that right, he was still there. “Sorry for tackling you bro, won’t happen again. Especially since you’re Jun’s favourite clown now.” He flourishes with a wnik. “We should get going, Dejunnie. The bus isn’t going to wait for anyone.”

“Oh, um, I have a truck. It’s pretty beat up but it, uh, runs. If you guys wanna maybe grab some food,” Guanheng mutters through the sentence, cheeks a nice shade of pink. “Unless you’re not hungry of course! My shift is done for the day we could, like, hang and I can show you around?”

“Guanheng, breath,” Dejun says softly, gently patting the man’s arm. “Are you saying you want to bring us to a second location?”

“Huh, oh,” Guanheng grins as Xuxi stares on in confusion, “Yes I am. The second location is really nice though, I promise.”

Dejun pretends to think because he already knows what his answer is. But after the day he’s had he kinda wants to make the clown nervous as payback. But he’s always been a sucker for cute, lanky guys. Sue him.

“I don’t think he’s a serial killer, what do you think Xuxi?”

“Oh, this guy couldn’t even hurt a fly. I say we’re in good hands,” his cousin laughs as he slaps Guanheng’s back. “Lead the way, mister clown” the taller beams.

Dejun just rolls his eyes as his steps fall in line with Guanheng’s. And if their hands keep bumping into each others on the way to Guanheng’s ugly truck—well, Dejun’s truly lucky to have Xuxi as a cousin. And if he just so happens to slide into the passangers seat without asking Xuxi first, giving Guanheng a shy smile as the man starts up the car, that’s no one's business but his own. Watching the colorful circus tent and equally vibrant booths slowly disappear in the rear-view mirror, Dejun holds the plastic flower up to his lips and grins. He might just have to visit the carnival a few more times before his vacation ends.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just here because I don't like the way it looks w/o it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
